Unlikely
by chi2lyn
Summary: "Life doesn't get easier, you only grow stronger" Negitoro, pet and master(?) AU. Swearing and mention of abuse.
_**Unlikely**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **My writing is crappy, read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**_

.

.

.

Miku doesn't like dogs. She's not allergic or such; she just doesn't like dogs. Dogs are brash, sloppy, dirty, and the list just went on. She's more of a...goldfish person. Cats are a pain and they're _rude - very, very rude._ Plus she can't really afford to buy something that went pass 4000 yen(she's sure as hell that cats and dogs needs more than just leftovers). Money is tight in this time of the year, school necessities, food, rent, bills, and the list just goes on.

The least of her worries is to get a pet.

Miku sighed.

It seems like today isn't her lucky day. Today was supposed to be her pay day, but sadly the manager have to post pone it because a customer not so subtly grabbed her butt and she slapped said customer. _Hard._

Its not even her fault.

'This is ridiculous', Miku thought to herself. She have electrical bills to pay, and its due next week. Miku frowned.

She adjusted her school bag on her shoulder and sighed again. This is the first time she had ever do a mistake at work. Miku is very proud of her customer service skills, thanks to her many part time jobs in the past.

She happens to found a job advertisement in a magazine, a place open for a part time worker in a maid cafe. The pay is good; good enough for her to not have a second part time job. Her last two part time jobs are straining her health and time, endangering her education.

Heck, its one of the main reason why she even have those part time jobs in the first place. Thank the gods she have scholarships to cover the school tuition fee.

The maid cafe is her only income, and a stupid weaboo just have to grab her butt in her pay day. Miku grumbles angrily to herself and kick a random rock to blow off some steam.

Said rock hits a random guy and said random guy is just so happens to be a very scary looking one.

"Who the fuck did that?!" The guy's forehead have a tiny gash now, thanks to the rock Miku just kicked. She was never good with the male population. Her abusive father have very long traumatized her. Miku cursed under her breath and let out a long exhale. If she just act like an innocent pedestrian walking by, she might escape the guy's wrath.

She quietly walks to her bus stop. 'Its working!' Miku fist bumped mentally and cheered. Finally something that went smoothly today.

"Hey you! You little bitch!"

Or not.

Miku looks around her surroundings and find no female population in the area - Miku's body involuntarily trembled - except her. Her eyes widened.

"Come here you bitch!" Like heck she would.

Miku was quick to flee.

"HEY!"

This guy is very angry, no doubt about that. And he seems to be a good runner.

'Oh boy...' Miku thought, as her legs wobbles slightly. Her stamina is starting to decrease dangerously low, and the added weight of her school bag is one of the big liability right now.

She ran as fast as her legs could allow, stumbling now and then.

Her heart is beating so fast, its almost deafening.

She finally noticed a change of scenery and realized: she's in a different district and completely, utterly lost. 'Oh no...'

The guy behind her is still chasing, determined to catch her. The insults he keeps throwing is enough to fuel her legs. For now.

After roughly five minutes, she can start feeling the adrenaline in her body wearing off. The guy hasn't let up his chase yet, the gash on his forehead still bleeding.

She can already feel her lungs burning, screaming for her to stop. But she can't let that happen. Miku darts her eyes around, trying to find an acceptable hiding place. 'That alley..? No! Movies taught you better than that, Miku!'

She took a sharp turn and entered a deserted area. 'Nice one, hatsune' Miku sarcastically thought to herself, and give her legs another push. She spotted another alleyway but this one is very dark and it might work. It could also bite her back in the ass, but she _needs_ to hide. Its a miracle her lungs hasn't exploded yet.

She quickly turns her head and found the guy still in the previous block. Miku cheered internally. He won't see her entering the alley! Miku quickly dived into the alleyway and hide inside a dumpster. 'There goes my fresh laundry.'

Unsurprisingly, this place _stinks._ It stinked like a pile of cat poop and dad's five month worth of dirty underwear. She just have to endure it for a few minutes. She took large gulps of air and quickly regret that decision. 'Oh god I think ten thousand types of bactery just went inside my mouth'.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME YOU PIECE OF-" Miku looked to her left and found a diaper. 'Goddammit, life'

The guy's foot steps are dangerously close to her hiding place. Miku's body tenses and her stomach coils into tight knots, anxiety and fear at its best.

She clamped her mouth shut and slow her breathing.

In

And

Out,

In and out, Miku thought to herself.

The guy's foot steps has now considerably dulled down. 'Is he gone?' Miku tried to regulate her breathing and peek from a tiny gap.

She'd never been so wrong in her entire life.

Miku gasped as the lid of the dumpster were harshly torn open and miku just saw her life(and virginity) flashed before her eyes.

Her eyes met the guy's angry ones.

"found you, you dirty shit"

The guy yanked her hair harshly, pulling it like his life depends on it, and Miku could feel a patch of her hair are going be torn out from her head if he keeps this up.

He literally threw her body to the dirty ground, and she could feel her entire body hurting from the fall. 'It hurts...'

The guy looked down, a maniacal grin on his face and a crazy look in his eyes. Beads of sweat sticking on his face, and the blood from the gash has dried up, sticking to his eyebrows, giving him an intidimating look.

"Caught you, you bitch."

Miku's body froze in fear and panic. Various (very) possible scenario playing through her mind and the majority of it are all extremely bad. Her body quievered in fear, reminded of the bruises and scars her father gave to her.

"Please..." She said weakly. She knew it won't help her situation, but the word just slipped involuntarily from her mouth, a habit she have when she was a child.

"You're going to _pay_ for this-"

The guy raised his fist, ready to beat the living daylight out of her and Miku shut her eyes tightly instinctively. 'Help...'

BARK BARK

She could feel the guy's raised fist froze in mid air, the sound of his fist swinging down is an all too familiar sound in her childhood days.

"What the fu- AAAAAAAAAACK"

At that moment, Miku's eyes are already open.

The guy's body fell to the floor from a very big impact, catching him off guard. Another angry and loud barks echoes through the alleyway, blending in with the panicked shouts under it.

She blinked several times and her vision finally cleared and adjusted to the dark.

A feet away, a big Siberian husky is pinning the guy down with its weight. It's barking furiously on the guy's face, drool dripping down from its snarling mouth. Miku's breath involuntarily stopped.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

The man is in full panic mode, and it seems like he pissed his pants.

She can't really blame him. This dog is _huge_ and its teeth are about 4 inches long. She doesn't want to imagine what kind of pain you have to go through when those teeth sinks in. If you don't die in an instant, that is.

The dog let out a snarl, leaning its snout towards the guy's face, dangerously close for comfort(and safety).

It seems to feel that the guy has been scared enough and lift its right paw, giving the guy a chance to flee.

He quickly took the chance and darts out of the alley.

Miku is in a state of shock and awe when the guy run past through her. The swish of wind was enough to knock her back to reality. And her legs trembles in fear, remembering the 4 inches teeth the dog have.

She swear the dog just gave her a side glance.

Her body tensed up as the dog took a step closer to her. Instinctively, Miku lays on her back and shut her eyes tightly. Running is certainly out of the question. Her stamina is at its limits and she certainly can't outrun a Siberian husky, even if she's in her top condition. And getting tackled from behind and falling on her boobs doesn't seem so appealing.

So, the most rational thing to do(in Miku's panic induced mind) is to play dead.

The tiny sound of it's paws against the ground is intimidating as it is.

She could feel the dog sniffing her body curiously(predatorily, in Miku's mind) and quickly tensed up when she felt a wet sensation on her ankle. The dog licks her ankle and sniffed her thighs.

'Eeeek! It's trying to see whether I taste good or not!'

She could feel the dog on top of her from its heat(and smell), sniffing her body furiously. It stopped sniffing right at her neck, and froze.

'its going to eat me!'

Miku didn't expect this to happen. She was supposed to be in her crappy apartment right now, doing her chemistry homework. But she just have to kick a rock and get herself in a big trouble. If only she could go back in time and slap her past self for kicking that rock...

A happy bark isn't something she was expecting either.

'Huh?'

Miku lets one eye to crack open and found the dog to be barking happily on top of her, its tongue lolling from the side.

A blob of drool falls on her face and Miku lets out a squeal. "Eww..." Miku wipes the blob with the back of her hand and let's out a disgusted sound. Imagine if she opened her mouth. She won't even let the thought continue.

After finally done wiping drools off her face, Miku finally could open both of her eyes and found two happy ice blue orbs looking down at her. If she didn't saw the scene earlier, she would've been convinced that this dog was harmless.

it lets out another happy bark and licks her face. Miku whined, as the dog's tongue ran across her cheek. 'Oh boy...' After several licks, Miku finally gained her strength back and (struggles to) push the dog away. She dusts her skirt from dirt and sand and rummage through the dumpster for her school bag. She found it buried under banana peels and rotting vegetables.

"Ugh...I guess I'll do laundry tomorrow..." Miku sighed and tried to at least straighten her clothes and make herself seems presentable.

Her body aches all over from the fall and her back are probably full with angry red scratch marks from earlier. It hurts when she walks and she can't feel her butt.

Miku sniffed the collar of her shirt and almost puke. It seems like she have to walk home. She stinked and she would die from embarrassment if she have to sit in a bus smelling like a dumpster. No pun intended.

Also there's that one problem: she doesn't know how to go back home.

This day is getting better and better.

"Woof! woof!"

She looks down and found the dog sitting on its bottom. It tilts it's head curiously as it looks up at her. Tail wagging, eyes shining, and tongue sticking from the side of its open mouth. She smiled gently and rubbed it's mane.

The dog lets out a happy bark and leans on her hand heavily. She felt a rough leather around its neck and crouches down. The dog almost pushed her down to her back but she was fast keeping her legs firm.

"Oh? What's this?" Miku curiously tug the collar, brushing its fur from obscuring her view on the collar.

She needs to squint real hard to make out the alphabets.

"Lu...ka?"

The dog let out a bark, as if responding to it's name. "Luka." A small smile found its way on Miku's face.

"What a beautiful name."

At least tomorrow is weekend.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Note:_

 _So...I wrote another one. *bangs head on a table* I just can't resist this plot. I just can't. Whether this would be a supernatural or general, its still undecided. I'm planning for this to become a twoshots and hopefully I can finish this. Because I really, really hate unfinished works._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
